Twisters
by SandwichGuy
Summary: A Oneshot. Former GUN Agent Sonic the Hedgehog finds young Chris Thorndyke after a tornado.


I don't own Sonic or his friends. They belong to SEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!

Sonic will 20, Chris will be 3.

March 17th, 2015

Sonic the Hedgehog has been a GUN agent for three years now. He joined the force right after the Space Colony ARK incident. They saw lots of promise in him, so they asked him to join, and he did. He is partners with Shadow the Hedgehog, who helped him save the planet. They were rivals at first, but soon they became good friends. Sonic wears goggles, a red scarf, red and white army boots, white and black gloves, a belt with a handgun and flashlight on it, a strap that goes around his shoulder and across his stomach, and a backpack. Shadow wears similar clothing. He is about to see President Barack Obama to brief him for his next mission.

"You wanted to see me Mr. President?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, take a seat." Barack said back to him. "Sonic, you're one of our best agents. That's why we assigned you this mission." He started. "Alright, what is it?" Sonic questioned. "Sonic, we know this might be difficult for you, seeing as you don't kill people. But, we have decided that the time has come. Dr. Eggman's attacks have gone on too long. Too many have died. Sonic, we want you to go to his base tonight, and kill him." Barack told him.

Sonic was stunned by what he was hearing. "Mr. President, I don't kill. If I kill him, I'm sinking to his level." Sonic said. "No, you're not. He has killed thousands in his attacks. We can't let this continue. The most recent attack, a missile launched on the military meeting in Station Square was the last straw. And we understand you lost a lot in that incident."

Sonic thought for a second. He was right, he did loose a lot in that. His Uncle Chuck, his only remaining family, was killed in that blast. His girlfriend Sally Acorn and friends Rotor, Antione, and Bunnie Rabbot were also killed. His "little brother" Tails lost his parents. Tails thankfully wasn't there, he was back at his and Sonic's house on Angel Island. Eggman had also killed Sonic's parents before that. They died when he was only 5 after a missile blew up his home. He decided that he was right. We couldn't have any more innocent people die because of him. There was no other way.

"Fine, I accept the mission." Sonic told him. That night, Sonic raided his base. He found Eggman, and shot him. Then he placed a charge on the control panel of the control room, and blew the place to smithereens. It was all over. It ended just like that.

Right afterward, Sonic resigned from GUN. He just had too many bad memories there, specifically the attack that killed many of his loved ones. The President and the General understood, and allowed him to resign.

April 20th, 2015

Sonic is sifting through what's left of Station Square. He can't believe what had just happened there. An EF5 tornado, 4.5 miles long, just tore right through the city. It continued on for 20 miles. The wind speed was 350 mph. It was the longest and most powerful tornado in the history of the Earth. The Tornado decimated the city, toppling skyscrapers, destroying buildings, throwing houses like toys through the air. 25,000 people died. 24,500 of those in the city. Most from fallen buildings. Sonic was grief stricken by the utter destruction. Thankfully, it missed Angel Island, but only just. It knocked down a few trees, and did minor damage to some houses, and knocked out power, but Angel Island was relatively undamaged.

Sonic walked around, trying to find survivors, people that had survived were walking around in a daze, many crying or trying help others. Millions were now homeless. Sonic then walked by the Thorndyke residence. He had gone by there a few times. He remembered this one little boy. His name was Chris. He had seen him before and normally gave him a wave or a high-five when he saw him. The boy seemed to idolize Sonic. He decided to go by the house. The mansion was now gone. Very little remained of the house. He found the bodies of Nelson, Lindsey, and Chuck Thorndyke, as well as their maid and butler. The bodies were surprisingly intact, but they were all dead. He thought that Chris is dead as well.

Thankfully, he was wrong.

He heard some soft crying near a shed, it sounded familiar to him. He shifted through it and found Chris. He didn't look that badly hurt. He was covered in mud, but he only had some cuts and bruises. They weren't even bleeding much. He also didn't appear to have broken anything. Sonic was heartbroken. The poor kid was now an orphan. He picked the child up and held him tightly, trying to console him. "Shh, It's ok. It's ok little guy." Sonic said to him gently. The little boy looked up and said "Sonic, is my mom and dad ok?" He asked with hope. "I'm sorry, they're not." Sonic said with sadness. Chris buried his face into his chest and cried hard. Sonic held him close to calm him down.

Sonic took him home and cleaned up his wounds and washed him up. Then he took him to the orphanage. But not to give him to them. Sonic did something else: he adopted Chris. He then took him home and he began to live with Sonic and Tails. He began to see Sonic as his new father and Sonic began to see him like his son.

A few years later, Chris was lying in bed with Sonic, who was holding close to him. Chris developed astraphobia after the tornado, and Sonic was the one to protect him. "Sonic?" Asked the now-6-year old boy. "Yeah Chris?" Said the now-23-year old hedgehog. "Why did mom and dad have to go? Why did this have to happen to me?" Asked Chris. The storms always reminded him of that day. "I don't know buddy. Sometimes things like this just happen. It's sad, but it just happens. There's nothing we can do about it." Sonic said.

"Besides, if it didn't happen, you wouldn't have known me, right?" Sonic said. "You're right. Besides, you're kind of like my new dad." Chris said smiling. Sonic then hugged him tightly. "And you're like my son. And I love you for that." Sonic said. Chris then fell asleep listening to his new fathers heartbeat.

7 years after that Tornado, Sonic got married to the Queen Elise of Soleanna, effectively making Sonic a king and Chris a Prince. They had 2 more children. And while still misses his parents, he is happy with his new father and mother.


End file.
